greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
William George Bailey Jones
William George Bailey Jones or Tuck is the child of Tucker Jones and Miranda Bailey. History Birth in labor.]] William George Bailey Jones was delivered by Dr. Addison Shepherd during a bomb scare at Seattle Grace while Dr. Derek Shepherd was operating on Tucker, who crashed his car on the way to the hospital for the birth. George O'Malley helped coach Bailey through her labor, and she thanked him by naming her son William George Bailey Jones (although he is nicknamed "Tuck" for his father). ("As We Know It") Infancy When Tuck was still very young, his mother brought him into the hospital with her. She took him into an OR gallery, where they observed part of Jake Burton's surgery. She took him out of the gallery when Jake coded. ("Yesterday") Tucker took a year off work so that he could take care of Tuck at home. Miranda always felt bad about not having enough time to spend with him so she started to call them from the hospital, once making a late-night call to sing "God Bless the Child" to him. Once, he flooded his house after sticking a toy down the toilet. Accident Tucker always took care of Tuck so one day he went to his mother's office in search of his mother and a book shelf fell on him. Bailey and her husband argued, Tucker believed that she placed her job at the hospital before her family and that it led to Tuck's injuries. When he was fourteen months old, he punched someone in his day care named Harrison over a graham cracker. Bailey had to bribe the director to keep Tuck there with medical perks for some of the staff and supplying fruit slices. Tucker told her it had happened numerous times before. Disappearance From Daycare While his mom was treating Holly Wheeler, a kidnapping victim, she came to collect Tuck from the hospital daycare to find he was not there. She had been deeply disturbed by the circumstances under which Holly had been abducted from the street by her kidnapper and she jumped to the conclusion that the same had happened to Tuck. It turned out that he had been taken to see a nurse as he had a nose bleed and was reunited with Miranda just after she insisted that another teacher call a 'Code Pink'. ("The Girl with No Name") Notes and Trivia *George has a very close relationship to Tuck, as a result of him supporting Miranda during labor. He offers himself to take care of Tuck or entertain him whenever Tucker and Miranda are about to have a fight in the hospital. *Tuck dressed as a mad doctor for Halloween. *He plays the French horn. He was terrible at it at first, but Bailey didn't allow him to quit, and now he's first chair. ("Sledgehammer") Gallery 2x17WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|As We Know It 2x18WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|Yesterday 409Tuck.png|Crash Into Me, Part 1 414Tuck.png|The Becoming 701Tuck.png|With You I'm Born Again 820Tuck.png|The Girl with No Name 10x07WilliamGeorgeBaileyJones.png|Thriller Appearances de:William George Bailey-Jones es:William George Bailey Jones Category:GA Characters Category:Characters Category:Patients Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Trauma) Category:Patients (Peds) Category:Patients (Cardio) Category:GA S10 Characters